Keeper of the lost cities: My Forgotten Memories
by XXheartslasherXX
Summary: I was just a normal girl with a sorta normal life. I had many struggles growing up. Everything had been the same every day. Same promises, same people, same talks. That was until one night where a blonde brown eyed girl broke into my house. All the characters come from the author of Keeper of the Lost Cities Shannon Messenger except the mother and daughter I made. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal day. Not one that was any different from the others. Not one that seemed to be interesting to even talk about. Everything had been the same. Nothing exciting ever happened. It was always the same old same old. Everyone seemed to know who they were. Who they wanted to be. But for me, I didn't have to clue. There had been too much that happened during the years. The lose the sorrow, the pain that happened this year. The feelings I felt I tried to cover up with a smile. A fake smile that everyone loved seeing. If only they knew how broken my smiled had honestly been. I was never something special, yet I was never what they called "Normal" either. Maybe you need some background info. Okay then, let me start from the beginning.

 _It was 8 years ago. I had been 7 years ago._

"Mum!" I shouted as I tripped over my book bag and fell over. My mom peeked her head through my bedroom door and hide a laugh.

"My silly little fiorire. You called?" She said.

Her lovely blue-violet eyes were revealed by the hint of sunlight that came from my window from the corner of my room. Her light ash brown hair had been nicely into a side braid. I smiled shyly as I had been on the floor. I got up and wiped the dirt off my pants.

"Mum, can I ask you a question?" I asked in a soft tone. She came into my room and sat on my bed and patted next to her gesturing me to sit next to her.

As I sat next to her she waited for me to talk. I bit my lip and looked down at my lap. "Do you think I'm normal?" I asked gripping my locket.

Gripping my locket had always been my nervous habit. My locket had been a sense of security, a sense of safety. I knew it was silly but it made me feel better if I held onto when I asked tough questions I was afraid to hear the answers to. My mother lifted my chin and smiled.

"You're perfect. Don't you ever let nobody tell you otherwise," she said.

I smiled trying to believe and trust what she said. She knew me too well when she knew I was hurting or in pain. She was the only one to understand me. Suddenly my alarm on my clock rang.

"I guess it's time to go," I said. My mother smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead. I grabbed my bookbag I tripped on and slipped on my jacket. Before I could leave my mother pulled my arm.

"Remember what I said," She said and smiled. I nodded.

After school, I was walking home until I saw a group of kids from my kids laughing and pointing to me. I tried to not pay attention to them.

"Hey! You purple eyed freak!" I heard. I turned around as I realized they were running forward me.

Not again, I thought as I turned back around and started running. The faster I ran the faster my air had been running out. My legs had become tired. My body had been going numb. The kids were still running after me. I heard them laughing at me, shouting names, throwing things. It was the same old thing. Everyday. I couldn't tell. I was too afraid. I was too weak to share anything they did. Maybe it was because I thought they would change. Maybe it was because I was afraid of what they would have thought if I told an adult. Maybe it was because I knew somehow this was my fault. Suddenly I heard a honk of a horn. I stopped running and looked in front of me.

My eyes widened as I watched a driver swerve to the right. I took a step back as the car had been inches from hitting me. I fell back in shock as the car had crashed into a light post. I ran forward the car to see if anybody was in it. My eyes widened as I saw a man knocked unconscious. His head was bleeding the airbag had been out. He was holding a phone on his right hand. I screamed in terror. The kids that were following caught up with me and saw the car. They looked at me as they paled and they ran back. I called out for help over and over. The pounding of my heart was making it harder to breathe. My guilt was overwhelming. I couldn't breathe. I grabbed my shirt trying to catch my breath. I took the phone from out the man's hand and called 911. Sadly I right after I told them everything I had passed out.

I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed. Flower near my bedside. I heard a sniffle from the corner of the room.

"Mum?" I choked out. The crying had stopped as I felt a hug. It was my mum. As my vision had cleared up I saw my mother's teary eyes. She smiled at me and pushed my hair out of my face. She stroked her thumb on my cheek. She kissed my forehead. Her hands had been shaking.

"You gave me a scare." She said with a sad chuckle. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"The doctors said there was a 50/50 chance of you waking up." She said as her eyes watered once more. I reached my hand to touch my head that had started to hurt. There had been bandages on my head.

"W-what happened?" I choked out as my throat had been sore.

"They found you on the street on the floor outside of a crashed car. They thought that you might have passed out while in the car and fell backward and slammed your head on the floor. Blood was everywhere..." She said as she began to cry once more.

"I was scared of losing you." She cried. I hugged her tightly.

After that had been a bit of a blur. I didn't remember much. The man had survived the car accident but was disable and was in a wheelchair. There had been many people asking me what had happened. My mother had told them to back off as I was only a child. A few days later I woke up hearing strange voices. Not voices, I thought. They had been thoughts. I ran up from the bed and ran to my mother room. She had been sleeping. That's when I froze. I had been afraid of what I would hear from her. If I were right about hearing other peoples thought, I was afraid of what my mother thought about me. A couple days later the voices didn't stop. It became a pounding headache whenever I was close to too many people. I had shrugged myself away from the world and depended on using anything to stop the voices. Loud music, headphones, earbuds, anything that would make it stop I tried to find. Playing the piano had helped in concentrated on me and not the thoughts I heard.

After 5 years I became the prodigy of being a pianist. Not to mention a whole lot of straight A's I got from studying. I was what other people called 'The perfect child". Other students hated me for me getting attention. Others didn't care. Others adored me. I had traveled all around the world to perform playing the piano or doing spelling bees. I was everywhere in the media. I hated it. I always did. Having the camera's on me watching my every move waiting for me to mess up was terrifying. My mother had been proud of me and supported me all the way. I never told people about the voices I heard. I learned how to somewhat control it. To turn them off. It was weird. You probably think I'm weird telling you about this.

"Hey!" I heard. I turned around and saw one of my enemies in the piano contest. She had been in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes and was about to put one of my earbuds back again until she snatched my earbud out my hand. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"What do you want this time Jenna?" I asked.

"I know you cheated." She said. I rolled my eyes once more.

"You can't cheat playing the piano," I stated.

"Well, you did." She said frowning. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Would you like to explain to me how I 'cheated' _Jenna_?" I said. She bit her lip.

I grabbed my earbud back "Not time you want to assume make sure you have your facts straight." I said to her. She glared at me.

I walked back home and entered my house. As I locked the door I had received a text from my mother.

 _Mother- Hey sorry sweetie. I have another late assignment. I won't make it until after dinner. I hope that's okay._

 _Me- It's okay. I'll see you later. I love you._

 _Mother- Love you too my lovely 3_

I smiled to myself looking at my phone. I walked into my room and got undress and put on my gray shorts and a blue tank top. My light ash brown hair was put into 2 french braids. My blue-violet eyes were just like my mothers but my eyes were filled with exhaustion. My pale complexion had a beauty mark on my left cheek and one on my right eyebrow. My rosy cheeks seemed more flushed than usual. I had one dimple on my left cheek that I got from my father. I looked back at my nightstand where there was a picture frame. Inside the picture frame was my mum and my dad and me. I had been an only child. My mother didn't have enough eggs to have another child. Her having me had been a miracle for her because I was the only one that made it. I was the only kid she could have without a fail. My father had been there for only 5 years of my life before he passed away. He had been a police officer, while on the job there had been a killer and while he was a car chasing him...the killer slammed on the break to make a right and my father couldn't turn fast enough causing both cars to slam into each other and leaving both cars to explode. He was a hero. He was my mum's and my hero.

I blinked away as my eyes began to water. It had been a picture of me sitting on his lap and my mum right next to us hugging my father from behind. His milk chocolate hair and emerald green eyes with his deep dimples on both sides. I remembered that day clearly well as cleary as I could get. I always made that joke with my mum since I had a photographic memory. I sighed as I sat on my bed and started my homework. I frowned as I realized there was a 5-page essay due tomorrow. I grabbed my pen and bit the cap of the pen a habit I do when I think. Before I could press my pen on my paper I heard something fall outside my room. I froze as I looked back at my phone. It hadn't been even 6 minutes since my mum texted me. I stood up as I grabbed my baseball bat from the corner of my room. Yes, I have a baseball bat as I used to be on the baseball team. I opened the door as my dor had made a creaky sound. I took a deep breath as I walked down the hallway downstairs. I heard talking.

"Hurry up guys. By the paste were going she's going to find us." I heard a female voice say.

I sat down on the steps to quietly crawl down the steps. I peeked my head slowly from the rail of the stairs. I saw a blonde girl with brown with gold flecks in her eyes. Next to her was another girl and 2 guys. One guy that was searching through the drawers in the living had light teal blue eyes and dark hair. He was wearing strange clothing. The other guy looking on the shelves was tall with messy, artfully and carefully disheveled blonde hair and startling ice blue eyes. He too was wearing strange clothes. The girl looked just like the boy with teal eyes. I put my foot down on the last step. As I pressed my foot against it squeaked. I cursed to myself. Everything was silent. I covered my mouth trying to eliminate my breath. My heart had been pounding as I gripped my baseball bat harder. I was ready to swing at anyone who stepped in front of me. I quickly moved to the kitchen and hide in a cabinet. I heard footsteps coming closer.

"I could have sworn I heard something." A male's voice said. He had an accent. I couldn't put my tongue on the accent it had been it sounded like a mixture of accents. The footsteps moved away from the kitchen. I frowned at myself as I was being a huge chicken. I pictured there faces in my head. They looked about my age. I crawled out of the cabinets and crawled to the kitchen.

"I can't find it." Another male's voice said. I took a deep breath as I stood up making the worse decision in my life as I point the baseball bat in their direction.

"Can't find what exactly?" I asked.

They all paled seeing me. The girl with blonde hair put her hands up.

"I can explain." She said. I frowned at her.

"Yeah, you can explain everything once the police get here," I stated. She bit her lip.

"Please, we aren't here to harm you." She said.

"Then why are you here? What do you want?" I asked gripping my bat harder.

"We're looking for something. It's a hmmm...it's a purple crystal. It has a silver outline of a vine or leaf on it. " She explained.

My eyes widened as I reached for my locket. She noticed my locket. My locket had been the jewel she was describing. Fun fact of the day my locket wasn't exactly a locket. It was just a normal necklace but I've called it a locket since I was younger. My locket was a flower water-drop shape purple gem necklace. I gripped it tighter. She bit her lip as she moved closer.

"Stay away," I said. She moved closer as well as her puppets.

"I said stay away!" I shouted and threw the bat at her and ran to my room. I slammed it closed and locked it. I heard their footsteps run through the halls. There was a knock on the door.

"Please let us in." She whispered. I shook my head as I grabbed my phone about to dial 911.

"We'll explain everything." She said. I started to dial the numbers in.

"I knew your father." She said. I froze as I dropped my phone. How did she know about him? He would tell me about them? My breathing started to get heavy.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked her.

"My father and your father were friends. Do you remember William David Foster?" She asked. That name rang a bell. My head started to ache. Flashbacks of the past came crashing down to me.

"Open the door please." She begged. I sat down on the floor my hands pressed against my ears as I closed my eyes. Everything was quiet. Memories were coming back. I knew that name somewhere. But I couldn't put my tongue on it. I gripped my locket as I suddenly remember a girls name.

"Amy or Sophie?" I asked.

"Sophie." She said. Once she said that I remember both Sophie and Amy's younger self. We met when we were younger but we had to move due to my father job. I opened the door slowly. She came in with her puppets. She smiled at me.

" I haven't seen you in a while, Lyra." She said smiling at me weakly.

 **Hey, guys, it's Heartslasher! This is my first fanfiction. It might not be that good but I tried. If you guys want more leave a comment below. If there are some things you want me to change I am open to fix any changes and comment back on your reply. See you next time! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous on My forgotten Memories:**

"Open the door please." She begged. I sat down on the floor my hands pressed against my ears as I closed my eyes. Everything was quiet. Memories were coming back. I knew that name somewhere. But I couldn't put my tongue on it. I gripped my locket as I suddenly remember a girls name.

"Amy or Sophie?" I asked.

"Sophie." She said. Once she said that I remember both Sophie and Amy's younger self. We met when we were younger but we had to move due to my father job. I opened the door slowly. She came in with her puppets. She smiled at me.

" I haven't seen you in a while, Lyra." She said smiling at me weakly.

 **Now on My forgotten Memories:**

I shifted uncomfortably. Everything seemed like a dream. Her puppets didn't move. They had looked confused at Sophie and me. I was just as confused as they were.

"Why are you here?" I asked pulling a straight face.

Sophie looked more mature and beautiful. She had definitely grown since we were younger. I'm not surprised we had always been a smart girl since we were kids. I looked at the blonde guy puppet she had. He looked up at me and we kept eye contact. I flinched and looked away. I tried to keep my eye contact only on Sophie which had been difficult. I will admit though her puppets were good looking...too good looking.

"We need your necklace," Sophie said in almost a whisper. I frowned and gripped my necklace.

"Well that's not going to happen," I stated bluntly.

She looked down at her puppets. They had said something too quietly for me to hear properly.

"Lyra I know you-"

"You nothing about me. Don't pull that crap on me." I said. She looked hurt when I said that. It was true though.

I moved when I was 6. It was after she had got injured. When she had slammed her head on the cement. I had convinced my parents, to leave when she got better. They did wait for her to get better but once we heard she was out of the hospital my parents brought an airplane ticket and left. I didn't even say goodbye. I always wonder what happened to her after that day. Now I see what she was doing, she was breaking into stranger's house acting like it was fine.

"Just let us explain," Sophie said. I frowned.

'Fine. You have 5 minutes. If you can't persuade me to stop you then I'll call the police. Do we have a deal?" I said putting my hand out to shake hers.

She looked nervous and back at her puppets. They nodded and Sophie grabbed shook my hand. I grabbed my phone and put on a timer.

"Go," I said.

Before she could open her mouth there was a knock on the door. They all tensed. My mum was at home. The blonde puppet grabbed Sophie's arm but she refused.

"Lyra please," she said. There had been hopeless filling her eyes. She was serious about this. I grabbed my necklace. There was no way she was taking my necklace. The door knocked again. She held out her hand and looked at me. I bit my lip.

"Sophie we don't have time. We'll find another way-"

"No Fitz. We both know that this is the only way." Sophie exclaimed in frustration.

The door opened. The blonde boy tensed and grabbed my arm "Then we'll just take her with us." He said. All of them looked at him as if he were insane.

"Keefe we can't do that. We'll already going to be in trouble for coming here. Can you imagine what would happen if we brought _her_ with us." The brown haired girl said. He looked at me with his hand still gripping my arm.

"Do we have a choice?" He asked them. None of them said anything. Footsteps echoed from the hallway. They all started to panic as they dragged me with them. They were going to jump out of the window. I flinched trying to pull myself away.

"Let me go!" I shouted at the guy named Keefe. He grabbed me and put his hands around my waist.

"Trust me you're going to be fine." He said with a grin. That didn't make me feel any better. As my room door opened they all jumped out. Did I forget to mention that I live in an apartment building about 40 levels high? So imagine jumping off that on the 38 levels. As we jumped I screamed for a very reasonable reason. I closed my eyes as I started to brace myself to die. Everything had been silent as my body started to feel funny. I opened my eyes to see if I died or not. But it wasn't like that at all. I had been at the edge of a glassy river lined with impossibly tall trees, fanning out with their wide emerald leaves among the puffy clouds. There had been a row of castles that glittered in the sunlight. It was too perfect to even exist.

"Why didn't you teleport us closer?" The brown haired girl said.

"Sorry, Biana. I didn't focus enough and panicked and teleported us here." Sophie said a little out of breath.

"Hey, Lyra was it?" Keefe asked. I looked up at him. I had been holding his hand. My face swelled red and I pulled my body away.

"Where am I?" I asked.

Sophie smiled at me. "Welcome to our world." She said.

I stood there dumbfounded and blinked a couple times. "Nope. I'm dead." I said turning around. There was no way I was here. This place doesn't exist. I tried thinking of different possibilities of this happening and I had none to be able to fit.

"Lyra, come back," Sophie said.

"Nope! All of you are insane! While you go living in your strange world. I will be finding my way back home." I said as I started to walk away from them.

"You said you wanted me to convince you. Well, I'm here to do just that. Give me a chance." Sophie stated. I frowned thinking that she was still insane. But she had a point. I was a stranger to this world. I took a deep breath knowing I would regret this later.

"Fine. But once whatever this is is over you have to promise to bring me back home," I demanded. She nodded.

I had followed her and her puppets. It was strange, everything felt new to me. The blonde guy puppet looked at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I glared at him.

"I'm mad at you. Turn around," I said. He stared.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked. I huffed.

"Well I don't know, how about the fact you carried me out a window from an apartment building from the 38 levels and jumped off!" I shouted.

"I don't see the problem," He stated.

"The problem is that I was carried by a stranger who gods know what you want from me and jumped off a building! I could have died!" I shouted.

He smirked, "But I told you that you would be fine." He said.

I stared at him. "Sophie?" I called out.

She turned around to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"You better take your stupid puppet away before I smack the smirk right off his face," I said. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Sureeee you would." He said.

I took a deep breath and tried to tackle him but the one called Fitz stopped me.

"Keefe stop provoking her." He stated.

He raised his hands up in surrender "She started it," He said innocently.

"Yeah and I'll be the one who ends it," I said glaring. He shifted uncomfortably.

The rest of the trip we walked in silence until we were in front of a mansion. I stared at it dumbfounded.

 _I have never been this close to a mansion nor have I ever been inside one_ , I thought.

We walked in and inside greeted us a huge group of adults who didn't look so happy. They frowned at Sophie and her puppets. Then they looked at me.

"Lyra can you give us a minute?"Sophie asked. I stared at her.

"Where exactly am I supposed to go?" I asked She bit her lip and pointed upstairs.

"Go to my room." She said. I stared.

"How do I know which one is yours?" I asked.

"You'll know. Just go. I'll get you in a few minutes." She said.

The adults stared at me as all eyes were on me as I walked up the steps. Once I got up that's when the rumbling started. I looked around searching for her room. I opened a door to reveal a room with things all in boxes. I peeked inside. Listen, I know what your thinking. Why would I go in here if I knew dam right it wasn't Sophie's room. First of all, that's because I have ADHD. That's not my fault. I walked in the room and looked to look around. I tripped and bumped a box over. I started to mentally curse at myself. I tried to pick up the things that fell out. As I was picking up hoping that the puppets downstairs didn't hear me, I realized I was holding a photograph. It was a photo of a girl with blonde hair and lovely turquoise eyes. She looked around her 20's or about 18. She looked happy.

 _Is this her room?_

I looked around once more.

 _If this was her room why is everything packed?_

That's when I realized something. I bit my lip. I sighed realizing that reason why it was all packed was either she moved out or...she had passed away. I looked down at the picture. She was so young and had everything to live for. I wonder what happened.

"Lyra?" I heard. I panicked and threw everything in the box.

"Lyra?" I heard once more as the door opened. Sophie looked at me and bit her lip.

"I told you to go to my room." She said.

"I tried...I just found this place first..." I mumbled.

"My parents want to talk to you." SHe said. My eyes widened.

"Do I have too?" I asked. She nodded.

"They want to make sure they could trust you." She said.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" I snorted. She gave me a serious expression. I lifted up my hands in surrender.

"Okay okay. I'm going." I said.

Sophie walked me to her room where they were going to decide whether or not to trust me. She didn't say anything.

"Who's room was that?" I asked. She looked at me and looked down. She was debating whether or not to tell me.

"If you don't want to share it's fine...I just wanted to know. " I said. She nodded.

"I'll tell you later. When you understand more." She said giving me a weak smile.

"You never told me why you needed my necklace," I said.

"I'll give you the details later." She said.

None of us said anything after that. It was silent. Sophie opened a room door where everyone was in. The puppets I saw before. The older puppets and new puppets that I didn't see before. A man stood in front of me with curious eyes. Then he gasped when he looked down at my necklace.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

The man's eyes fixed on me. I shifted uncomfortably as the others stared and started whispering.

"You look just like your father." He said.

My heart dropped. I gripped my necklace tighter and didn't say anything. I had a whole lot of questions but they wouldn't come out. He looked familiar. I just couldn't put my tongue on it.

"Where did you say you found her?" He asked.

I stared at him.

"They did not find me. They broke into my house and that one *Pointed to Keefe* carried me and jumped off a building." I said.

Everyone looked at Keefe. He smiled nervously and looked down.

The man rubbed his face and mumbled something saying with the words "You kids."

"Where did you get that necklace from?" A guy around 16, 17 with black hair with silver tips and blue-gray eyes. His eyes looked almost silver.

"My father," I answered.

"Where is your father?" He asked in a more demanding way. I shifted and looked down.

"He died," I said.

The entire room was quiet.

"He died when I was younger," I said again.

The man sighed and looked at me. I knew what he was going to say next. I felt it.

"He loved you very much..." The man said. My eyes widened as I wasn't expecting that. I didn't say anything and looked down.

"He gave you that necklace to show us that you were his child. To show us how much you loved you." The man said. I gripped my necklace tighter.

"Though he loved you a lot. He wasn't very honest with who he really was or what he was a part of." He said.

I stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes "Your father created you for a reason. Not like everyone else's reason. He made you be something special. He wanted you to live up to his legacy." He said Keefe cringed at the word legacy.

"Your what he was planning all along." The man said almost as if he said his thinking aloud.

Silence ran across the room as everyone was waiting for him to keep talking. A smile peeked from his lips.

"Hello Project Flaradon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous on My forgotten Memories:**

"Though he loved you a lot. He wasn't very honest with who he really was or what he was a part of." He said.

I stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes "Your father created you for a reason. Not like everyone else's reason. He made you be something special. He wanted you to live up to his legacy." He said Keefe cringed at the word legacy.

"Your what he was planning all along." The man said almost as if he said his thinking aloud.

Silence ran across the room as everyone was waiting for him to keep talking. A smile peeked from his lips.

"Hello Project Flaradon."

 **Now on My forgotten Memories:**

I stared at him dumbfounded not knowing what to say. What did he want me to say? I had so many questions floating in my head.

"What do you mean 'Project Flaradon?" One of the adult puppets said.

She had cobalt blue eyes and heart-shaped lips. She also has long, chocolate brown hair. I looked next to her was a man who looked like Fitz. I bit my lip trying to keep my mind off what had happened.

"Project Flaradon was a project only 3 people knew about. I being one of the three. The project was prohibited due to the risk of failure and the risk of health. But I see now that your father didn't care." The man said.

Everyone was quiet and looked at me.

 _Risk of failure? Risk of health?_

Sophie took two steps closer to me. "So, she's just like me?" She asked as she tugged out an eyelash.

The man shook his head. "She's nothing like you, Sophie. She was created to be entirely different to you." He said.

I shifted uncomfortably. I still had no words. Nothing would come out. Before I could start to talk another adult cut me off.

"Is that a good thing or a bad one?" A man said. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He kinda reminded me a bit of Robin Hood because of his "chiseled features", and husky voice.

The man looked at me. "That depends on her." He answered.

Everyone looked at me again. I hated people watching me. I looked down at the floor hoping they would stop staring at me.

"We're making her feel uncomfortable. " A woman said. She had turquoise eyes and wavy auburn hair.

I looked back at the man.

"Are you going to share the details Mr. Forkle? Or are you going to keep everything a secret from us?" Keefe said.

Mr. Forkle? I wanted to say something about how silly his name sounded but I decided to keep that comment to myself.

"Lyra's father was an elf." He stated.

Everyone nodded. They all looked confused and shared a "Well duh" expression.

 _An Elf? You got to be kidding me._

"Her mother in the other hand was human." He finished.

Everyone gasped.

"An elf and a human? That is unheard of." The woman with cobalt eyes.

"It is true. Elf and human couples are unheard of. That is because Lyra's father was the first." He said.

I was completely lost in this situation. I felt like I was solving a math problem but forgot the expression I'm supposed to use to solve it.

After that everything broke into chaos. Everyone started talking at the same time. There was confused faces, shocked ones, worried ones. Their thoughts were getting louder and louder. I wanted them to stop. I closed my eyes as I reached my hands to cover my ears wanting it to stop. All it seemed to do was get louder.

"STOP TALKING!" I shouted.

Everyone stopped talking. Everything was dead silent. They all stared at me in confusion. I took a shaky breath as it finally quiets down.

Mr. Forkle stared at me and nodded as if he knew what was happening.

"I think we should let Miss Lyra rest. It's been an exhausting day." He said.

Rest? I didn't want to rest. I wanted to go home. With that, I clenched my fist and ran out of the room.

"Lyra wait!" I heard Sophie shout.

I ran faster and faster and reached for the doorknob.

"Lyra wait!" Sophie said grabbing my arm. I froze.

"You can't leave." She said. My eyes watered.

"And why not?" I asked not looking at her.

"Because we need to find out what this means-"

"Your five minutes are up," I said.

Silence.

"What?" She asked.

I turned around and looked at her as my tears were streaming down.

"We promised 5 minutes. You promised me you'll take me back home." I said letting my voice crack.

She didn't let go of my arm. Nor did she say anything.

"I want to go home," I said. She bit her lip not knowing what to say.

"That won't be possible." I heard. I looked up and saw Mr. Forkle and the others.

"You can't keep me here," I said.

"You don't have a choice. We need to-"

"No! What you need is to take me home!" I shouted. I stood my ground. Everyone was silent.

Keefe smirked, "No one talks back to Mr. Forkle..." He whispered with a smile.

Mr. Forkle closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Listen I know it's hard for you to understand-"

"No trust me. I understand. I understand that your all insane!" I shouted once more. Sophie looked at me with shock.

I was standing my ground. I was going home no matter what.

"We need you to stay here." He said.

"Well, I don't want to stay here. I want to go back home. With my mom." I said.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't understand the complication of this problem."

"Then help me understand so I could go home," I said. My eyes burned.

"I'm not sure you can." He said. I took a deep breath. I wiped my eyes.

"I lost my dad," I said. Everyone was quiet.

Before Mr. Forkle said anything I cut him off "I'm not losing my mom too."

He opened his mouth shocked as well as everyone else.

"So. You either take me home. Or bring my mom here. It's your choice." I said.

Everyone looked at each other. Nobody said anything.

"I guess I'm leaving then," I said. I reached for the doorknob but someone pulled me away. It was the woman with cobalt eyes. Her eyes were filled with warmth.

 _She had the eyes of a mother._

I knew that look. My mom gave me that look. I looked away. It hurt.

"It's going to be fine-"

"No, it's not," I said as my eyes burned again. I shook my head.

"I'm in a brand new world with you guys talking elves and stuff. I don't know where I am. What you're talking nor do I know whether or not I should even trust you. You keep saying it's going to be fine when it's not. It's just a pity little lie you tell yourself to give someone comfort. I'm not going to fall for it. I'm not going to be stuck you with you people with your...what was it called? A Fairagon?-"

"Flaradon." Fitz corrected

"Did anyone ask you?" I asked. He looked at me frustrated but didn't say anything.

"My point is, you can't keep me in here. I have a home. I have an entire life back home. You can't just tear me apart from it and expect me to be fine. I left my mother back there. Alone. She has no contact with me nor does she know where I am. She's probably calling the police because I'm missing! It's all because you guys broke into my house and _YOU_ *points to Keefe*, it was your bright idea for you guys to bring me here. So your half to blame." I said. Keefe looked down.

"You need to calm down." She said trying to comfort me. I shook my head.

"No, I do not. I want to go home." I demanded. Right after I said that I felt a warm sensation. It felt funny but it calmed me down. I stood there confused at what just happened.

"Are you calm now?" Keefe asked smiling at me.

I frowned and turned around refusing to look at them.

"I want to go home," I said one more time. Mr. Forkle looked at me and sighed.

"You can't always have things your way. Hopefully, this teaches you that." He said. I stomped my foot on the floor.

"Then what do you want me to do? My mom is out there alone! She needs me!" I shouted at him.

"I'll contact her and tell her where you are and not to worry." He said. I frowned.

"How do I know I could trust you?" I asked. He stood there staring at me.

"That depends on you." He said.

I rolled my eyes. _All I wanted was to go home and I can't even do that._

"Fine. But you have to promise that you'll do what you said." I said. He nodded. I frowned.

"You didn't promise," I said.

He stared at me confused. "I promise." He said.

I pouted. "Do you pinky promise?" I asked. He stared at me.

"What's a pinky promise?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked out to him. I grabbed his hand and lifted his pinky and lifted mine and pressed our pinky's together.

"There," I said.

"What was the point of that?" Fitz asked.

"What was the point of you correcting me?" I asked.

Everyone looked at Fitz and he rolled his eyes.

"A pinky promise or pinky swear is the touching of the pinkies of two people to signify that a promise has been made," I said.

They all shared a confused look except Sophie. She knew what a pinky promise was.

"I put my trust into you. So if you break the promise it's going to be really hard for me to trust you again." I said.

He nodded. He still looked confused but the point was that he got it.

"Am I the only one who's thinking where she's going to stay in the meantime?" Keefe asked.

All the parents looked around. I didn't want to be stuck with a family I didn't know. They all started talking.

"We don't know her ability." A guy with strawberry blonde hair and periwinkle eyes said.

"Not to mention we know nothing about her." The guy with silver tips said.

"How do you know she's not with Neverseen?" An adult asked.

What was "Neverseen"?

"She could just be messing with us." A girl with silver tips said. She looked like the other person's sibling or twin.

"Guys, she isn't a part of Neverseen." Sophie said.

"How do you know? She seems to act like it." Fitz said.

"You better watch it. I don't know what Neverseen is but if you're insulting me you better watch your back." I said.

"I don't think so. She seems alright." The strawberry blonde boy said. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"She isn't. I feel her emotions. She's telling the truth. There is a whole lot of confusion floating around her." Keefe said.

"Neverseen could have erased her memories so they could get closer to us." The silver-haired boy said.

"Tam chill out. I think she's telling the truth." The teal eyed blue said.

"Are you serious Biana?" Fitz asked.

"I don't think we should be carried away. We will find a place for her to stay." Mr. Forkle said.

"This is ridiculous," Fitz said.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Fitz calms down," Sophie said.

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on her," Keefe said and put his arm around me. I blinked and moved his arm away.

"Don't touch me," I said to him. He smiled at me.

" What? Are you afraid of me?" He asked with a grin.

"No. I just don't want you kidnapping me again." I said.

Mr. Forkle stopped us from talking. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. I stared at the envelope confused. Why did he give me this.? I looked at it closely trying to figure out if there was a hint on it to explain to me why he gave it to me.

"What is this for?" I asked. Mr. Forkle looked at me.

"It was your father's. It was his plan for Project Flaradon." He said. I looked at it and back at him.

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked. He looked at me with a serious expression.

"Because there was something he needed you to know." He said.

"Why didn't you open it," I asked and looked back at the sealed envelope.

"You could have found out everything about me in here," I said to him. He looked at me and sighed.

"I can't." He said.

"What do you mean you can't?" I laughed nervously.

"There's a spell on it that prohibits anyone from opening it." He said. I stared.

"Then why give it to me?" I asked. He smiled and handed me a note.

 _"The key to the information you seek is not something you find in an office or a chair but somewhere in the world and somewhere in someone heart,_

 _The key will make this letter open and she'll be ready to make her mark."_

I read the note again.

"I'm guessing the 'she' he suggested was you."

I took a deep breath and opened the envelope. Inside was a crystal. One that matched my necklace jewel.

"It's an according." The older looking Fitz said.

I pressed the jewel and it began to lit up. I almost dropped it but caught it just in time.

"Good one." Keefe teased. I frowned at him. Before I could anything my eyes widened as I heard the words.

 _"Hello, my daughter."_

 **Hi guys! Yes, I know I know. You hate cliffhangers but you have to trust me with this one. The next chapter will be one to leave a mark. Anyway! I hope you guys have a great day!**

 **Love XXHeartSlasherXX 3,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous on My forgotten Memories:**

I read the note again.

"I'm guessing the 'she' he suggested was you."

I took a deep breath and opened the envelope. Inside was a crystal. One that matched my necklace jewel.

"It's an according." The older looking Fitz said.

I pressed the jewel and it began to lit up. I almost dropped it but caught it just in time.

"Good one." Keefe teased. I frowned at him. Before I could anything my eyes widened as I heard the words.

 _"Hello, my daughter."_

 **Now on My forgotten Memories**

I tugged on my locket. I couldn't breathe. _Was this really my father talking to me?_ My thoughts were overcrowding my mind. No matter what I thought it became replaced with another one.

 _"If you are getting this then you must be already in the lost cities."_

Everyone was silent. I bit my lip hard enough to taste blood. _This couldn't be him, right?_

 _"If you're also getting this then there's a chance I'm not with you. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I wish I could have seen you now."_

I wanted it to stop. I wanted someone to jump out and say "Gotta you!" and say it was a prank. It hurts. All this time I tried to push him back and try to pretend nothing happened between my family. I tried so hard to pretend were thing was fine. I put up so many walls around me. To protect me. TO shield me from the pain I felt when I first got the news. I had to put up a strong face for my mom. I forgot how much it hurt.

 _"It's not your fault. I know you have a mindset that whenever something bad happens it was your fault."_

I clenched my locket harder and larder. I stared at the crystal thing hoping it would just shut up.

 _"There are so many things I want to tell you *chuckles sadly*. But I want you to know the real reason I-"_

It stopped talking. I stared at it.

 _"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I"_ It kept stuttering then it cracked.

At that moment everything seemed to be in slow motion. I had wanted it to end but why don't I feel better. Why doesn't the pain go away? Why won't it stop?

"Lyra?" Sophie asked. I looked down at the cracked crystal. My eyes burned. I took a deep breath. _"Don't cry. Just breathe. Count to 5."_

"Lyra?" Sophie asked one more time.

 _"1."_

"Hey, it's okay. We'll fix the crystal."

 _"2."_

"We can fix it right Mr. Forkle?" She asked looking up at him.

 _"3."_

"Well there is a chance but it looks to be blown out. The chances of it working again are quite slim. "

 _"4."_

"But it's worth a shot. All we need to do is-"

 _"5."_

I took a deep breath and gave Sophie the crystal. She looked at me confused.

"Why are you giving me the crystal?" She asked.

I looked down at the floor trying to make sure my tears didn't fall. I sighed and didn't say anything.

"I promise everything wi-"

"Stop making promises you can't keep," I said cutting her off.

"Hey back off would you? It wasn't her fault-"

"I never said it was," I said cutting Keefe off.

Fitz stared at me and sighed "I think she should go." He said.

"That has to be the first time I actually agree with you," I said with a weak laugh.

"You can't close yourself in." An adult said. It was the one with auburn hair. She looked at me with her sad eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said looking away.

"After your father's death, you closed down. You're trying to say your fine, in reality, all you do is want to cry. Don't you?" She said.

Tears fell from my face. I looked down having my bangs cover my eyes. That is when the lady hugged me. I began to cry more and more. Everyone looked down as they were feeling guilty. They all left the room so I wasn't being stalked by all of them. Though I still heard whispering. The lady rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"It's okay to cry every once and while." She said. I sniffled.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I asked. She looked at me with her sad eyes and wiped the tears off my face.

"That pain is going to help you later on." She said smiling weakly. I sniffled once more.

I was stuck here whether I liked it or not. I promised him I would stay if you followed my order now it's my job to follow his. All I have to do is stay here longer let them explain and then I would be on my way home. Seemed simple enough. The woman pulled away from the hug.

"My name is Edaline." She said with a weak smile. I wiped a tear off my face.

"Lyra, but I guess you already knew that," I said with a sad chuckle.

I felt better I could talk to an adult or have an adult to sit down and listen to my problems. It made me feel wanted. It made me feel like I belonged.

"You could be exhausted." She said.

"I feel exhausted," I said smiling. She smiled and then looked at my clothes.

"Let's get you ready for bed shall we?" She said.

She stood up and helped me to my feet. My body had felt heavy. I wasn't sure whether or not it was from exhaustion or the pain from hearing my father. Sophie did say that there was a chance they could fix it but Mr. Forkle said it was a small chance it would work. So I didn't want to get my hopes up. I had to wait and hope for the best. Edaline walked me to a room. Everyone was downstairs so the fact that I was in a new room, with nobody I knew (except Sophie) didn't make me feel "at home". But I had to deal with it. I opened to see an enormous room. Even though it was a bit plain I felt as if I were royalty.

"This is all mine?" I asked.

She smiled at me and nodded. I walked in and sat on the bed.

 _Dam, this is like a king sized bed,_ I thought as I rubbed my hand against the blankets. Edaline looked at my clothes.

"I'm going to ask Sophie if she could let you borrow some clothes." She said.

"Wait, no...I don't want to be any trouble. I'm fine with these." I said.

She looked at me then my clothes. I could see she wanted to disagree but she didn't say anything. I laid down on the bed and covered myself with the blankets.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a shower first?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

She gave me the same look my mom does.

"You really want me to change don't you?" I asked. She didn't say anything.

"Fine. I'll take a shower and change my clothes." I said.

She smiled and told me she would be right back. She's really nice. _Too_ nice to a stranger. I wondered how Sophie even met them. That's a question I'll ask her later. I looked at the room again. It was weird. Since my mom and I lived alone we always had small apartments.

"Here you go. Sophie said these should be comfy enough for you." Edaline said coming in with clothes.

I looked at the clothes and took them from her.

"There is a towel already in there." She said. I nodded as I went into the bathroom.

Now everyone's biggest fear. Trying to figure out how to work somebody's shower. After a while of pushing things, I finally turned it on. I start undressing and stepped into the shower. The warm water pressed against my skin and my hair. It was still weird. I missed my mum. I looked up at the ceiling as the water ran down my neck to my back. I shivered and hugged myself. I know I can't go home but I still feel like I should. I feel like something is wrong. I gripped my locket realizing I forgot to take it off. My mum had said the locket was made out of real metals so it wouldn't matter whether or not I got it wet. I looked at the crest to the locket. They still didn't answer my question about why they wanted my necklace to begin with. After I was finished taking a shower I put on the clothes Sophie let me borrowed. They were a bit different from what I wear to go to bed but I couldn't complain. I rebraided my hair letting my bangs fall out again.

I walked to the bed and sat down. The sheets were super soft. I laid down covering myself. I rolled around over and over and _over_ again. I couldn't sleep. I groaned aloud.

"This is so annoying..." I whispered as I rolled over once more.

I turned around to be greeted by a monster in my face. I screamed aloud. Footsteps ran to my room and busted in.

"Sandor, what are you doing?" Sophie asked out of breath as well as Edaline and the other guy. All were all in there PJ's.

"I was just making sure she wasn't a threat." He said.

"By giving me a heart attack," I said getting up and walking behind Sophie. She gripped my hand letting me know everything was fine.

"This is Sandor. My Bodyguard. Sandor this is Lyra. My hmm...friend." She said.

I stared at her. She called me her friend...That was interesting. Sandor or whatever he was looked at me and grunted.

"Nice to meet you too," I muttered.

"I'm sorry. We should have told you about Sandor." Sophie said.

 _You should have told me about everything else while you're at it,_ I thought but bit back the comment and instead, I said.

"It's fine."

After that, they all left my room. Well, they're room...The extra room? Whatever you wanted to call it and laid back down on the bed. My body felt exhausted until what it felt like before the monster showed up into the room. I laid down on my side and hid my body except for a bit of my face under the covers. It was dark in the room. Very dark. Did I mention I'm not one for dark places? It's not that I'm scared of the dark but I'm more scared of what's in it. I closed my eyes hoping I wouldn't be scared by more of Sophie "Bodyguards". My thoughts were slamming against which other into a pounding headache. I opened my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to get rid of the pain. Why is this happening now? Why don't I sleep? I gripped my locket and started humming a song my father used to sing to me. It was about how to love and be strong and even when things go wrong it's okay because you'll find your place again. The sound comforted me. It let me know I was safe. Even though I didn't feel as if I were. I took a deep breath and let my thoughts start to sink down into a soft little melody. My eyelids felt heavier. I closed my eyes letting the sounds of the night become the music to the rest of the song the other sounds were playing. Right there and then everything felt normal. I felt safe. I felt at home. I started to doze off as a dream started.

It was a weird dream with heights and raining crystals. I heard laughing and thoughts slammed against my brain. The worst part about it was that I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't wake up. The nightmare started to get worse. I fell into a black hole and my body slammed against the floor. I sat up rubbing my head and looked in front of me. A strange figure stood there as I saw a smile pierce into her skin. She looked beautiful but she looked a little bit like the Keefe guy. Sadly I couldn't see much she was wearing a black hood.

"Who are you?" I called out.

She laughed. "Why should I tell you?"

"You're in _my_ dream."

"How do you know this is your dream and not mines?"

"What are you- Stop avoiding the question. Who are you?" I asked

"The real question is who are you." She said back. I frowned.

"Don't you be pulling that Alice In Wonderland crap on me. Tell me now." I demanded.

"If I do tell you, you can't tell anybody else."

I nodded as she took off the black hood. But suddenly her face blurred. Her voice sounded like broken pieces of music in the car. I was only able to hear certain words. But one word I did recognize.

"Neverseen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous on My forgotten Memories:**

"Who are you?" I called out.

She laughed. "Why should I tell you?"

"You're in _my_ dream."

"How do you know this is your dream and not mines?"

"What are you- Stop avoiding the question. Who are you?" I asked

"The real question is who are you." She said back. I frowned.

"Don't you be pulling that Alice In Wonderland crap on me. Tell me now." I demanded.

"If I do tell you, you can't tell anybody else."

I nodded as she took off the black hood. But suddenly her face blurred. Her voice sounded like broken pieces of music in the car. I was only able to hear certain words. But one word I did recognize.

"Neverseen."

 **Now on My forgotten Memories**

I took a deep breath trying to figure out the pixelated words that came out of her mouth. Everything had been going dark as I felt my body start to crash down. I looked down and realized that I was sinking into the floor. I watched as her laugh became louder and louder it echoed into my ears. I flung my arms around trying to move. My legs were frozen by the numbness of the pressure the sinking hole was giving me.

"Help me!" I shouted in fear as she walked closer to me.

I reached out my arm thinking she was going to reach out hers to help me out but instead I looked at her face. Her pale peach skin and blonde hair, which had been in intricate updos. She looked at me sincerely.

"Please help me," I said as my eyes burned.

With one swift motion as smirked at me and pulled me closer to her.

"You poor little naive child. How your father would be disappointed. You will learn soon enough of the truth. Whether you like it or not." She said and pushed me.

As she pushed me I fell deeper into the hole but I held on to the edge trying to keep my grip. My hands were sweating as my heart was racing. I couldn't breathe properly. I wanted this to stop. The lady stepped closer to me as I saw her blurry face as she stepped on my fingers.

"Let's see if you're smart enough to understand * grin*. Your turn." She said and pushed the rest of my body off.

I screamed aloud as my body fell. The wind pressure was clashing against my body. Everything hurt as I hugged myself bracing myself for the landing. My lungs started to burn as if they were going to give out. I closed my eyes tightly trying to picture a better situation. A clue, maybe. That's when I remember the lady saying "Smart enough to understand." _Understand what?! I thought_ as my mind was running 1000 miles an hour. Think, think, think, you could do this. Wait.

I opened my eyes and looked down at the floor which was coming closer to me. I took a deep breath. This was just like when Keefe carried me and jumped out the window. What did he do? What did they do? My eyes burned. I pushed my arm down as if I was trying to grab something. What was I doing you may ask? No clue. I was going by instinct. I took one final breath as my body was about to slam against the floor. I closed my eyes and felt a jolt of energy as I shouted. "Teleport!"

I woke up gasping for air. I gripped my locket and put my hands through my hair out of breath. I looked at my fingers which were perfectly fine instead of being bruised by the lady stepping on my fingers.

 _"What was that?"_ I thought.

I looked around the room. I stood up a bit woozy and walked up to the window. It had been morning. I groaned as I realized I never have gotten a good night sleep to prepare me for answers today. I shifted and shivered as my body had been sweating. I didn't blame myself. I'm surprised I didn't pee myself during that dream, wouldn't that be a fun thing to tell the others. I shook my head as I pictured that lady from my dream into my head.

 _"Why did she seem familiar?"_ I thought.

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Sophie. She smiled weakly.

"Hey. I just came to check on you. You've almost slept the entire day." She said.

I stood there awkwardly not saying anything.

"I know it's weird being here. Trust me, I know. When I first came here I was everywhere-"

Sophie had kept talking but I seemed to stop listening. I still had the lady's face in my head. Why was this bothering me? What's neverseen? How did she know my father? What does this mean? I made too many questions as it slammed against my head. That's when a light bulb went in my head.

"Lady Gisela," I said snapping my fingers proud of myself for remembering her name.

Sophie had stopped walking and looked at me with a lot of different emotions.

"H-how do you know that name?" She asked me.

I shrugged at her. "To be honest I don't know. But it just feels right on my tongue to say. It's like I know her." I said tapping my chin thinking.

"You've seen her?!" Sophie shouted almost dying in an expression.

Should I tell her? I mean it's not like I don't trust her...yet again I didn't exactly trust her either. If she was going to tell me the truth the least I can do is do the same right?

"Okay. Don't freak out. But I think I had a dream about her." I said.

Sophie cringed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. A lot happened. She mentioned my father. She insulted me-"

"Sounds like Lady Gisela..." Sophie muttered.

"You know her too?" I asked confused.

She nodded. "She's not a good person."

"You could say that again. In my dream, she threw me off a cliff thing." I said cringing as I remembered it clearly.

"Did she introduce herself?"

"No."

"Then how did you know her name?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. She just seemed familiar. I think I heard my mother say it once or I saw it written down..." I said as I tried to remember.

"Wait don't you have a photographic memory?"

I nodded. "But everything, when I try to think about her, is blurry," I explained.

She tugged out an eyelash. I flinched. "It's good to know you still do that," I said.

She looked at me and tugged another out. "Ahh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to rip the others out." I said.

She laughed weakly at that and shook her head, "No..it's not you. Lady Gisela...is evil. If your mother knows her...she could be in danger...or you." She said.

I flinched and gripped my necklace. "Why would she want to hurt me? Or my mother?"

"Who knows. The better question is how does she know you."

"That is a good question..." I muttered and looked down.

"Sophie, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

She nodded. "How did you get me here?" I asked her.

"I teleported." She said bluntly as if she's done that dozens of times.

I shifted as I remembered the jolt of energy goes through my arm in my dream. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"I think I teleported in my dream. I'm not sure but when she pushed me off the edge I was falling but I held out my hand and yelled 'teleport' and I felt a jolt of energy in my arm and I woke up. What do you think that means?" I asked her.

Before she could answer again one of her puppets came in. "Hey, Sophie?"

"Yeah, Biana?" Sophie said looking back at her.

"The others just wanted to know that you were okay." She said and looked at me weirdly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tell the others I'll be down right now." She said.

With that, the girl named Biana left the room. I handed me a pair of clothes that I do not anywhere she got from but she gave them to me.

"Try these on," Sophie said.

I looked at her but she shook her head.

"We'll talk about this later. I need to know more about your dream." She said

"Why not now?"

"Because everyone is not exactly on the trust ist with you. If we tell them you know Lady Gisela, I don't think you'll ever be on that list."

"Yeah isn't that lying?"

"it's not lying if they never asked about it."

"You're not serious," I said crossing my arms.

She looked at me with a serious expression.

"You know for the good one, your pretty bad," I said.

She sighed "I'm just trying to watch your back."

"By lying?

She stood quiet and tugged another eyelash. I walked to her and held her hand making her stop before all her eyelashes fell off.

"I know you want the best for me but the only way they're going to trust me is by letting them know everything just like they're doing to me. I'll be fine." I said trying to comfort her.

"You don't understand. Gisela is not someone to mess with. You could be a danger."

"That's why I should tell the others so there aren't any surprises."

"They won't believe that you don't know Gisela. Tam already thinks your in Neverseen-"

"Wait... Neverseen?" I asked remembering that was something this Gisela said.

Sophie nodded at me. "Do you _know_ who that is?" She asked getting curious.

I shook my head "No but Gisela mentioned it. It was before my dream started the blur out and stuff."

Sophie tugged out another eyelash. "She has a plan I know it..."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Sophie shook her head "You're not going to do anything. I'm going to try to figure out what all this means a-"

"Figure out what, Foster?" We heard.

 _Keefe._

He stood near the door and smirked. "Is the mysterious Foster making a plan without her partner in crime?" He said winking.

We both rolled our eyes.

"Keefe this isn't the time," Sophie said.

He shrugged "Hey! I was just trying to lighten the mood. I can sense both of your emotions from all the way downstairs, and trust me. They don't feel so nice."

I stood there and looked at Sophie. What did he mean by _sense_ our emotions? Keefe looked at me and smiled. Sophie crossed her arms and sighed.

"Keefe's an Empath. He can feel other peoples emotions. But he usually has to have physical contact with them."

"But he didn't with me," I said trying to believe her.

Was it bad I still wasn't ready to believe in all this elf stuff? I mean, for all I know I could be dreaming all of this.

"So are we bringing out Team Foster Keefe or what?" He said with a grin.

I bit my lip knowing I was regret this question "Do you know who Lady Gisela is?"

Keefe's facial expression dropped. "Lyra!" Sophie yelled at me.

"I'm sorry but I can't just hide it. Not to mention I have this weird feeling that he knows." I said trying to explain myself.

Keefe didn't answer but ignored the question. "What's going on?" He asked in a serious tone.

Sophie looked at me with a -We'll talk about this later- type of glare. "Lyra had a dream about her."

Keefe's eyes widened and looked at me. "How?" He asked.

I could feel the seriousness in his voice. Whoever Lady Gisela was, it totally struck a nerve in him. I sighed and tried to think of why. A lot of theories filled my head but one stood out the most. I felt a jolt of pain in my head. I rubbed my forehead trying to make it go away. I gasped as everything went white. Suddenly images flew in my mind. Not images, _memories._ They weren't mine's thought, they were Keefe's. Suddenly things started to limit my theories until. I opened my eyes.

"She's your mother," I said aloud.

Keefe's eyes widened "How did you know that?"

I opened my mouth to talk but my mouth went dry. I looked at Sophie but she too was curious in how I knew that. I felt another jolt of pain hit me again. I winced and fell to the floor. Sophie and Keefe ran to me. Everything had gone white, there were different memories. This time they were mine. The memory was a bit broken looking and looked ripped at. I looked into it more. Deeper as I fell into the memory the more my stomach seem to sick. I felt nauseous. I squinted trying to see deeper into the memory that was now faded and blurry. I heard a woman's voice.

 _Mom._

I tried to walk more into it and tried to see more. I gasped for air and gripped my locket as I opened my eyes outside the memory thing.

Sophie looked at me confused and worried. Keefe was the same way until I opened my mouth and said

"I remember now..."

 **Hey guys! It's XXHeartSlasherXX, I was wondering and wanted your opinions whether or not I should make this into a Sopfitz fanfic or a Sokeefe. Leave a comment so I could read what you guys think. Thank you for reading this far into my fanfiction, it means a lot to me. I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot like before. I've had to cram a lot for the test coming soon and the previous test I've taken. So thank you for being patient with me *laughs nervously*. Anywho! I should be going! I hope you liked this chapter and I will update in a week...maybe...Goodbye!**

 **Love XXHeartSlasherXX,**


	6. Chapter 6

**...Author's Note...**

 **Sorry guys for not posting in like a three months. Or more.. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been through a lot and I kinda lost myself during it. I'm sorry I'll try to write more. -if I don't get writer's block *crosses finger* Someone you might not like the ending of this chapter ;-; I would also like to add I wrote this on my phone so I actually don't know if I have a lot of spelling errors or sentence errors. So if there are, I'm sorry about that too. Anywho! I hope you enjoy the chapter I wrote.**

 **...**

 **Previous on My forgotten Memories:**

"She's your mother," I said aloud.

Keefe's eyes widened "How did you know that?"

I opened my mouth to talk but my mouth went dry. I looked at Sophie but she too was curious in how I knew that. I felt another jolt of pain hit me again. I winced and fell to the floor. Sophie and Keefe ran to me. Everything had gone white, there were different memories. This time they were mine. The memory was a bit broken looking and looked ripped at. I looked into it more. Deeper as I fell into the memory the more my stomach seem to sick. I felt nauseous. I squinted trying to see deeper into the memory that was now faded and blurry. I heard a woman's voice.

 _Mom._

I tried to walk more into it and tried to see more. I gasped for air and gripped my locket as I opened my eyes outside the memory thing.

Sophie looked at me confused and worried. Keefe was the same way until I opened my mouth and said

"I remember now..."

 **Now on My forgotten Memories:**

Keefe and Sophie looked at me with so many different emotions. Keefe's face was mixed with confusion, anger, and shock while Sophie looked scared and 20 times more shock then him. The memories had been hitting me harder this time. _So much during the years happened...how could I not have known or remembered any of this..._ I thought. This was starting to get out of hand.

"What did you remember?" Keefe and Sophie asked unison.

I didn't wanna answer. Not all my memories were my proudest moments. I looked down at my hands. _If I don't tell them they'll think something is up. They would lose trust in me. I can't tell them. They won't understand. But what if they do? What if they don't? I don't know what to do? What do I do? I can't breathe. I just want this to stop. I just want all of this to stop!_ My thoughts were hitting me harder and harder. I watched as all the colors from my vision went black and white. Everything was in slow motion. I started sweating and couldn't breathe properly. My entire body felt like it was going to crash from shaking too much.

"LYRA!" Keefe and Sophie shouted.

I snapped out from my reality into the land of colors again. I looked up at them as my hands were shaking.

"Are you alright? Your sweating everywhere." Keefe whispered.

I nodded and tried to keep the tears in. _I'm fine. Just think about my happy place. Be in your happy place._ I thought over and over. I put my hands through my hair.

"Yeah," I said clearing my throat "Just got lost in my thoughts. I'm fine now. Hmmm, you asked me a question?"

Sophie exchanged looks with Keefe. "Maybe it'll be easier if I looked through your memories." She said.

I stared at her and laughed nervously "Yeah okay,"

"I'm being serious." She said.

I nodded in disbelief. "Sureeeeee you are," I said.

"Why don't you believe us?" Keefe asked.

"Because I'm having a really hard time right now. Listen I know all you want is my necklace. You don't have to act like you actually care about me." I said.

"But I do," Sophie said.

"No, you don't Sophie. You care about what happens to me because I have the necklace," I said.

"Your one of us,"

"How do you know that? Last time I checked you weren't my mum." I snapped.

Everything was quiet.

"At least you have parents that love you," Keefe said to me.

I looked up at him. He was being serious this time. Sophie looked at Keefe with sympathy. I didn't know his story but if Lady Gisela was his mum then he probably did have a rough childhood. Not to mention what Sophie said about her. Where was his father? _Don't ask him it's probably a touchy subject,_ i thought.

"I have _a_ parent. My mum," I said.

"You also have a dad-"

' _Had_ a dad," I said cutting Keefe off.

He looked at me and frowned 'That's still more than I ever had." He said.

"Keefe stop it," Sophie said.

He nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "Lyra you need to understand that we're trying to help you. Your father is from here. He was born from here. Your one of us." She tried to explain to me.

I shook my head "No Sophie. I'm not one of you. I'm half of what you are. If my dad is an 'elf' and my mum is human then that makes me half. So I'm different from you." I said.

She looked down. She knew I was right. "Why does it matter?" Keefe asked.

"Because that still makes me different from you. You don't understand-"

"How will we if you don't give us a chance?" Keefe said cutting me off.

I scoffed and turned around gripping on my locket.

"Fine. I'll try. But you can't forget that no matter how hard you try you can't turn into one of you." I said.

They both nodded. "Are you going to tell us what you remembered?" Keefe asked.

"We have to talk to the others first. If you guys are going to trust me I have to tell you the truth. Just like you guys will have to do with me," I said.

Sophie sighed "Lyra-"

"Lyra nothing. We're going to tell them,"

"Tell us what?" We heard.

We turned around to see "Fitz!" Sophie said.

I didn't know whether or not there was nervousness or excitement in her voice. Either way, this wasn't going to end very well. I could tell. Keefe gave me a comforting look. I knew that telling them was going to be difficult. I could already tell they didn't trust me but that wasn't going to stop me. I knew what I wanted to do even if it wasn't the brightest. She turned back at Fitz and straightened her back to show that she wasn't afraid.

"If I'm going to say what happened, I'm going to tell EVERYONE," I said.

Sophie sighed at my response. I knew that she didn't support it. Not everyone would understand but she wasn't about to hide from everyone. That you'd be going behind they're back. Of course, I didn't really believe all of this elf stuff. It all seemed, unreal. It was like an unescapable dream and I was being held a prisoner in. Slowly being suffocated from the reality of learning everything over. Hearing everyone tell me new information I wasn't used too. I knew that this was gonna be harder than I thought it was going to be. But, they know so much I don't. Information I wished I had. I was taken away from my father once. And this was a second chance to understand. Why he did what he did. There was a hint of doubt in my mind. That hint of doubt that was dragging me around. What if I didn't like it? What if all this time I'm looking...it was worth nothing.

 _"Stop. Stop shutting yourself in again."_

Her eyes widened remembering her mother whispering those words to her. Telling me it was okay to be different. Telling me over and over it was okay to be not okay. But I was always scared. Always scared of the monsters and the what if's in my head. They took over my mind. Eating at me like I was a piece of food that was left out. But I knew, I had to take a leap of faith. My stupid anxiety was going to be the end of me. My eyes drifted back up at Fitz. A sense of guilt in my body. I was always so mean to him and I didn't know why. I was mean to everyone. Can you blame me? I was taken...but...they also tried to help me. And I shoved them away because I was scared of what was going to happen. That's not my fault, right? It couldn't be. I needed to shut down my thoughts. They weren't making me feel better. My feelings were eating at me. All I need to do is close down.

"Hey, brown hair beauty you okay?" I heard.

My purple eyes went to Keefe. He was smiling at her softly. That's when I remember he was an Empath. I was probably radiating anxiety off my body. I was just a body stuffed with it. Giving him a reassuring smile faking her emotions of course. She cleared her throat trying to snap everything away. After a while of talking to Fitz about what was going to happen. They gathered everyone in the living room. Now, the hardest part. Telling everyone what happened. A bunch of fear filled my body. There was an overwhelming desire to run away. Talking in front of so many people, who don't even trust me. Who probably won't believe me. What if they think I'm the enemy? What if I was created to be an enemy? What if I was created by a...mistake...A handheld mine. I looked to see Sophie give me a weak smile. I didn't know what I was going to say. What I was going to explain...What they were going to say. They looked at me with curiosity in their eyes. The adults had a burning desire that I felt burning to me. I didn't want to do anything anymore. I took a step back feeling that I was going to throw up. I needed to relax but my thoughts had other plans. I pulled on my locket more but Sophie gently dragged me to the others. Their eyes piercing in my body, wondering. questioning, thinking, assuming, and planning everything by just one look. I sat down tugging on my locket more and more. I could feel the metal cutting my skin.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Mr. Forkle said

I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to talk. My throat went dry. I lost my voice. I looked at Sophie sitting next to me in fear. She nodded to me understanding what I meant.

"Today we found out that Lyra has hidden memories. It's kinda like what Keefe had but all her memories hit her now," She explained.

Everyone shared a look. Some whispered to one another. The adult puppets were filled with more curiosity. They looked back at me waiting for me to talk. I didn't know where to start or what exactly to say. Gods, why did she decided to tell everyone. She could have just told one and that one person would of told the others. I closed my eyes and collected my thoughts.

 _"Okay, I know what to say,"_ I thought

And with that one thought, I opened my mouth once more, opening my eyes to look at all of them. She was ready to tell them everything. She wasn't as nervous anymore. She was probably going to panic midway trying to explain everything and then die inside when they ask her questions. She didn't know what to with that. It was a good thing I had Sophie and Keefe with her. Keefe being an Empath and everything. My eyes went to a strawberry blonde boy again. I quickly looked down feeling a rush of nervousness of anxiety. Taking another deep breath I say

"I know Keefe's mom..." I said

Everyone looked at me in shock and disbelief. Some with a face of nervousness. The same face you would give if you thought someone was a villain or on the other side.

"And I also all about Neverseen,"

In that one moment, the whole room went black. The room filled with screams. I felt someone yank me back from where I was sitting. I tried to scream but I couldn't move my body. I couldn't scream. My thoughts started to close up feeling as my body went numb.

"Lyra!" I heard before my body numbed my body entirely, dragging me into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous on My Forgotten Memories:**

 _"Okay, I know what to say,"_ I thought

And with that one thought, I opened my mouth once more, opening my eyes to look at all of them. She was ready to tell them everything. She wasn't as nervous anymore. She was probably going to panic midway trying to explain everything and then die inside when they ask her questions. She didn't know what to with that. It was a good thing I had Sophie and Keefe with her. Keefe being an Empath and everything. My eyes went to a strawberry blonde boy again. I quickly looked down feeling a rush of nervousness of anxiety. Taking another deep breath I say

"I know Keefe's mom..." I said

Everyone looked at me in shock and disbelief. Some with a face of nervousness. The same face you would give if you thought someone was a villain or on the other side.

"And I also all about Neverseen,"

In that one moment, the whole room went black. The room filled with screams. I felt someone yank me back from where I was sitting. I tried to scream but I couldn't move my body. I couldn't scream. My thoughts started to close up feeling as my body went numb.

"Lyra!" I heard before my body numbed my body entirely, dragging me into a deep sleep.

 **Now on My Forgotten Memories:**

I couldn't move my body. All my other senses had been working. My eyes were too heavy to open. My body was too heavy to move but I was able to hear everything and describe anything that brushed against my skin. Every touch that was brushed against my skin was burned into my memory. Was it smooth? Itchy? Fuzzy? Every detail I heard or felt was burned into my mind as my brain started to imagine what it could be. I was able to hear their conversations. A man's voice and a female. I didn't recognize who it was. I should have been freaking out. Wouldn't that be a normal reaction?

I closed my eyes as my flashback took over. I let my mind devour myself. Letting all the pieces of memory all over the floor. I used to be fixed. To be the perfect girl. Now, look at what I am. I let the sound of my heartbeat take me away on a journey of my past. My fear. When it all started. I want to be fixed. I do..but I have been shatter to many times to be fixed. To my scars to cover. Too many pieces to peace. Too many pain to mend. I tried to pick up the pieces and fix myself but I always end up falling. Falling deeper and deeper into this hell of reality. A reality where everyone plays pretend. It's all a game. Sadly my character didn't win the game. I've hit a checkpoint and have stay on it forever. I heard something fall. I bit my lip. The only sense of actual movement I was able to do. It didn't come from in here. I stood up letting my white gown go to my knees. My feet were pressed against the freezing floor. My long brownish hair covered my left eye. I dragged myself to the door and tiptoed to see outside it. It was a boy. Around my age. He had milk chocolate skin. His dark brown eyes were dull and showed pain and regret. He was wearing normal clothes which meant he came from where I came from. Was I back in the human world? My world? Or was I still stuck in...I don't remember her name. I'm sure I knew her, right?

There was glass on the floor in front of him. Did he drop it? The person said something to him that which was unclear to me. The boy nodded. As the people cleaned the glass, the boy stood up. He looked up sadly. His eyes looked into mine. He seemed uncomfortable. I stared at him and shrugged and went back to bed. I laid back down and reached for my earbuds from the counter. The same earbuds that I had at home. A sense of curiosity builds up in me, wondering if they still played music. I put them on and played a slow gentle piano song. My mother used to play the piano. What a lovely song she played. She played with such passion and love. She poured everything in her music. I listen to remember the song she used to play to help me sleep. She played songs like"Hungarian Rhapsody" by Liszt or Love's Sorrow (Piano solo) by Liebesleid — Rachmaninoff's Arr. (Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso). It was such a lovely song. Another song would be Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso by Saint Saëns Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso Sheets. I smiled to myself.

You know I used to play the piano too. I used to take lessons. Before the accident. I still remember the feeling of my fingers touching the cold smooth keys of the piano. Listening to the sound of each key play a certain part in every song. There was a soft knock on my door. I groaned hoping it wasn't the person from before. I couldn't exactly put my tongue on their name. Were they important? I sat up. It was the boy that dropped the glass. He looked at me with curiosity. I frowned. I took off my earbud.

"Excuse me," I said.

He looked up at me and smiled weakly. It was a sad smile but he tried. I shifted uncomfortably.

"You're not supposed to be in here," I said.

He stared. I rolled my eyes and laid back down putting the earbud back in, hoping he'll leave. I closed and tried to calm myself with the sound of the piano. Something pulled on my earbud. I opened my eyes and saw the boy in front of me. I flinched having him near me. He stared at me. He reached for my face but I smacked his hand away. He tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"May I help you?" I asked.

He nodded. I sat up.

"What is it?" I asked.

He bit his lip and pointed to the window. I was filled with confusion until realization hit me.

"You want to escape?" I asked.

He nodded. I looked at my lap. There had been footsteps that boomed from outside of this room. The boy looked at me in fear. There was desperation in his eyes as fear filled his face. He wanted to leave. The people outside must have been scary or bad if he was this scared. Or what if the boy did something. I didn't know what to think. What to believe. I couldn't even remember my own name. Should I? Where am I? Where are we? I don't know. I felt a warm hand touch mine. The boy's brown eyes pierced into mine. He was trying to say something to me. Was he trying to calm me down? Trying to warn me? I don't know what to think or do?

Something I had never felt in a while. I felt bad how I treated him. Never really answering him nicely. I knew that it was difficult to understand. Difficult to talk to. Difficult to be friends with or be able to trust. But I realized something today. What if everything I said, did and noticed had changed. I may not understand what he wants or who he is but do and why he does things but I know one thing. That he and I were important for something. That the people who brought him and me here know something we don't. Something that makes us way too important to lose yet a way to let us leave. I wondered why he couldn't talk. Did they hurt him?

He grabbed my hand and moved his other hand making a blue mist cover it. The mist slowly started to cover my and his body. I panicked and tried to let go but he gave me a reassuring look and smile. Did I trust him? Did he trust me? Does he know me? He must know something. He has to know. Why won't he talk?! I felt a warm feeling go through my body. A calming feeling. It was kinda like the same feeling Keefe gave me when he calmed me down. My eyes looked at the guy again. He nodded to me and I nodded understanding. He let go of my hand and pushed the bed I was on-off. Under the bed had been a small trap door. It was small but big enough to fit us. He sat down trying to open the lock but it refused to open. He struggled and I watched as he began more irritated and nervous. I sat down next to him and took out a body pin that came from my bra strap. I couldn't remember how I knew it was there.

I put the body pin in the lock and quickly unlocked it. I didn't know I knew how to pick locks either. He opened the trap door as we heard the footsteps now running to the door. He gestured to me to go in first. I looked in the dark hole in fear not knowing what was down there. I didn't have actual time to think because before I knew it he shoved me down there and followed moving the bed back and locking the trapdoor in the inside. I was surrounded by darkness. Fear rushed over me as I didn't know what to feel or do. Everything had been pitch black. I couldn't see anything. I felt something brush against me. I yelped but my mouth was quickly covered. My body tended but I felt the same warmth of a calming emotion as before. It was the guy. I felt him let go and hold my hand dragging me down the darkness of the area. The only sounds of our footsteps gently tapping against the floor and our soft breathing. I jumped a bit as I bumped into him as he stopped walking.

"Sorry," I blurted

I heard a door unlock to a bright room. My eyes were definitely not ready for the reveal. I had been in the darkness for so long it was weird to even see light. Especially a bright one. He pulled me to follow his lead. I blinked multiple times to get my eyes settled to the light. The room was a light green room with a giant white bed and a bay window. The boy closed the door behind us and locked it. He looked back at me and sighed.

"Okay were safe," he whispered

I quickly frowned at him. His voice was soft and gentle and unusually warming. He realized that he had talked aloud. He stared at me with a blank expression.

"So you do talk, why haven't you said anything to me before?!"

I shouted getting annoyed with him. All this running and for what. He could of told me when we were walking through the endless tunnel of darkness. The endless void of shadows. Why couldn't I figure it out? What was going on? Why didn't he tell me anything before? Who was he? Who am I? Why are we here?

Silence filled the room.

"Oh so now you don't wanna talk," I said tapping my foot and tugging on my locket.

Each movement I did was out of nervousness and confusion. He stayed quiet once more.

"Why won't you talk to me?! You could obviously talk! I heard from you! So don't stay quiet! Please, I need to know. What's going on? What are we? Who are you? Who am I? Who were those people? I don't understand, I don't understand anything. You know something I don't. I know you do. So please,"

I begged.

It was weird for me to hear myself beg for something. He had to know something. Anything. My eyes watered but I quickly wiped them. Sadly I hadn't been quick enough because he had noticed. I watched as his calm yet cautious expression softens with sympathy and empathy. He opened his mouth again. A gleam of hope was building as I waited for him to talk. He bit his lip and looked down. I felt the hope slowly die. I tried to hide a sniffle and wiped my eyes more and sat in the bed. Letting the silence build between us.

He sat next to me on the bed and sighed and looked at me with insecurity and an uncertain look. I wiped my eyes again.

"It's not like it would help..." he whispered.

My eyes widened hearing his voice once more.

"It doesn't matter," I said quickly

He looked at me shyly.

"Yes it does," he said sternly

"No, it doesn't," I said back. "Why won't you tell me?"

He frowned and stood up and put his hands through his hair. I frowned back at him to match his expression.

"That's because I don't know anything either!" He shouted.

That was the first time he talked loudly. He looked down and rubbed his temples. My mind started wondering about him. My eyes widened as I processed what he said. He didn't know anything? He had to know something. Anything. He was here longer too wasn't he?

I opened to mouth to say something but the door that he locked slammed open. A cloaked figure appeared from the door. The guy took a couple of steps back in front of me. He was in front of me in a protective way. The cloaked figured walked closer.

"We've been waiting for you," the cloaked figure said and removed the hood off there head to reveal a toothy grin.


End file.
